Faizing Grey
by H. Malfoy
Summary: The forgotten child of a forgotten love, now must face her parent's mistakes and realize that there is no such thing as absloute evil and good while facing the heartbreaks of a dangerous love. SEQUAL TO A NEW HOPE
1. Default Chapter

Fazing Gray  
  
This is the sequel to A New Hope if you haven't read it I suggest you do. Otherwise this story wont make much sense. Gray Gray. Perhaps it wasn't color but a faze. Of course I have been through all the fazes throughout my life. Some good; most bad though. Maybe it all evens out in the end, but the human mind only seems to vividly remember the bad, the pain, the emptiness. I am not a pessimist, neither am I optimistic on the whole idea of life. I am a hypocrite and I know that. I lie and deceive but I still have a heart and conscious. I hate my parents its their fault really, I am this confused. I love my adopted parents but I blame them for not being my real parents. I was everyone's angel and I knew that. But inside I am only surrounded by hate which is taking over.  
  
Maybe everything started with her walking out with my sister along with her. I never met her. She was only illusion I had as a child. I remembering thinking of her as some sort of angel. I would wait for her to come take me away and after she never came back, she then became selfish, vulgar, cold women who only care of herself. I stopped thinking of her as a illusion anymore. She was no angel, no heartless bitch, she was human. After I accepted this, I stopped thinking of her entirely. And I only saw her for what she was; a figure of the past; with no relevance to the future.  
  
My childhood was surprisingly happy. That was until I found out everything I had ever known was a lie. Lavender Brown was not my mother, Dean Thomas was not my father. Julian and Oliver were not my brother. My brother told me this; my real brother that is. Rhydon Malfoy. I hated him. He ruined that illusion. He is cruel human with a heart made out of stone.  
  
He told me that both my "real" parents hated me. I destroyed my mother's life, if she had bore another demon son she wouldn't have had to leave. He said that my father could not love a child that ruined his expectations, that's why he gave me to slaves. That was my punishment. I didn't believe him at first. I asked the women who still to this day I have accepted as my Mother, if it was true. She didn't deny it. I was seven at the time unaware to this new feeling of pain.  
  
That was just the start of it. Within the next month, I was working in the castle as a slave. The work wasn't that difficult but it was the mere thought of being a slave that appalled me. I was a pretty child. With long shinny blond hair and a perfect complexion the women of the household took more interest in brushing and doing my hair than actually making me work. As I got older and the cuteness faded replaced with the face of a teenage girl. The pettiness I was accustomed was forgotten, instead long hours of cleaning the kitchen, and cleaning up after my bratty half sister, Clara.  
  
My looks were still openly admired but now not in a cute petty way but by men. I was always starred at and for the most part I loved the attention. I would smile and they would smirk at me. I would flirt with younger death eaters, they would flirt back. None of them took me serious though. I was a slave and the "love child" between a mudblood and a Malfoy. Plus they were to afraid of anything remotely related to Rhydon to get close  
  
I knew part of me was also trying to get my real father to notice me. I wanted him to care about bad and unorthodox behavior, I wanted him to get angry about my relationships with his friend's sons. He never noticed. He never got angry. He never cared. The only time he actually said something to me was after a kiss with Trevor Flint. He told me not to distract other people who had more important things to do then to stay with the likes of me and that I should get back to work. He didn't say it like a father but as a master. I was not about to give in. I told him I would do as I please. He slapped me. That didn't stop me though.  
  
From that day though I learned that I would only get his attention if I acted rebelliously against commands. So I did. I did as I pleased cut off work, said no to commands and slapped my own bitch of a stepmother.  
  
That's why I am here in the first place. Outside my father's office. If truth be told I want him to tell me something about my mother make him admit that he is my father. Everything else no longer matters. I need him to accept that I am just as much his child as Rhydon or Clara.  
  
I hear voices inside. I tried to listen in for awhile only hearing bits and pieces of things never quite getting the full picture. I look at the portraits, all of them being dark wizards glowering. Eventually two dark haired men leave. One of them looked at me with interest. I recognized him. He is a demon. A friend of Rhydon's. He is dark haired and well built with stunningly blue eyes.  
  
"Devon" he said.  
  
"Neaveh Aethra" I say.  
  
"Are you one of Malfoy's?" He says it boldly not minding how straight forward it was. I like that it was intriguing.  
  
"I am no one's" I reply with the same boldness.  
  
"Ah. So you must be his sister." He knows. Rhydon must of told him.  
  
"In blood only." I whisper.  
  
"There is indeed a fine line between blood and love" I don't fully understand what he means. But there was no point contemplating it.  
  
"And what do you love then Devon?." I accent his name to draw his attention.  
  
"Power." Typical response for a demon.  
  
"Would you choose power over love and blood then?" I inquire. This was the first time I had ever really talk to a demon and I was more than interested.  
  
He puts his hand through my hair and whispered "Without a doubt."  
  
"You must get along well with my father and Rhydon." I say sarcastically.  
  
"Yes indeed we do. You are really something Neveah." I raise my eyebrows he adds "I must leave." He starts walking and stops for a second "Wait Aethra means heaven in Latin right?" I nod. "Heaven Backwards and Heaven, So you must lie somewhere imbedded between Heaven and hell."  
  
"Somewhere around there yes." I say surprised, He was the first person to figure the true meaning of my name.  
  
"Interesting." He turns around and leaves; leaving me lost in my own thought.  
  
"So you have met Devon." I turn around and see Rhydon Malfoy peering at me from behind.  
  
"We were just acquainted, yes." I say this hazily  
  
"Yes well don't expect him to join your list of admirers." He added.  
  
"Don't ever tell me what I will and can't do." I say back.  
  
"You don't understand" he replies  
  
"Its not always about understanding." I told him. Who was he to tell me what I didn't understand him.  
  
"You slapped Pansy?" he changes the subject.  
  
"She said my mother hated me." I uttered quietly.  
  
"Your mother left you when you were 3 days old." He stated.  
  
"She was just as much my mother as she was yours." I articulated  
  
He slapped me. Leaving a cold red mark. "I have no mother."  
  
"You think that Malfoy, if it makes you feel better." I added sarcastically.  
  
"Oh by the way father doesn't have time to deal with your bad behavior. He told me I could punish you as I please." A Fireball blazed in his hand. I sometimes forgot how powerful he really.  
  
"What do you want Rhydon?" I ask trying to remain calm.  
  
He smiled at me. "Many things."  
  
"Let me restate myself. What can I do to get out of your punishment."  
  
"Do you think you could Devon fall in love with you?" I was taken aback.  
  
"Demons don't love. They use." He laughed.  
  
"I know that, but you could distract him?"  
  
"Perhaps; but why?"  
  
"The New Dark Lord wants to have power in the underworld. Devon is a very powerful Demon, but if he was distracted for awhile. Do you get where I am going?  
  
"I think. But why me?" I inquire.  
  
"I have never seen him so interested in any girl like the way he looked at you. He wants you. He will never love you. But he wants you."  
  
"Rhydon this isn't about Harry Potter getting more power in the Underworld; this is about you getting more power in the underworld."  
  
He didn't deny it and winked at me. "At least you got your mother's brain." He turn away and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
This would be difficult. Devon was different then any man I had ever known. To tops it all I thought I was already falling for him more than any man I had ever liked before.  
  
Sequel to A New Hope. Neaveh Aethra, a slave, finds herself conflicted between the different paths taken by her parents. Both of whom have done some wrong to her. At the same time she finds herself falling in love with a Demon, whose feelings she was only suppose to distract and manipulate. 


	2. No Longer A Child

~No Longer a Child  
  
Lavender asked me why I didn't say much for Dinner. I said I had too much on my mind. She asked me what exactly was on my mind. I said nothing important. She knew I was lying and told me so and I told her how I rebelled against Pansy the bitch.  
  
"Why do you always want to be in the center of attention?" She asked me.  
  
"Cause keeping silence brings you nothing." I replied  
  
"It keeps you alive." She said back.  
  
"That's not enough." I tell her.  
  
"The only reason you are still alive is because Draco Malfoy is your biological father and from the little conscious he has left he won't kill you. But you never know when that little bit of good in him will die out."  
  
"He pretends that I don't exist." I was letting my emotions get the best of me.  
  
"No Honey, he just pretends he never loved your mother. You were the only proof of their love." She kisses me on forehead. "Don't try to get his attention Neaveh, it will only lead to disaster. Will you help me put the boys to bed?" I smiled and nodded.  
  
***  
  
I woke up in the mourning at around seven. I was the first one up like always. I never like to sleep. It always seemed like a waste of time to me. I sat down in the small living room and took out a book. Lavender had taught me to read when I was younger. So for the most part I re-read the same few books over and over again.  
  
I heard a Knock on the door. It was Rhydon. I pretend to ignore it.  
  
"I know your in there." That ruined my plans.  
  
"One second." I get the door.  
  
"Call this a house?" He asks sarcastically. I glare at him.  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask ignoring the comment.  
  
"Just dropping by." He replied lazily  
  
"You're a horrible liar." I tell him  
  
"You haven't forgotten our deal?" he inquired  
  
I rolled my eyes "Nope."  
  
"Good. I have a gift for you." He handed me a bag and I eyed suspiciously. "Its not poison." It wasn't poison alright, instead it was a long white dress.  
  
"Why?" I ask  
  
"I am offended is it not possible for a brother besot gifts upon his younger sister." He said with a note of sarcasm  
  
"Not when you are the older brother." I say back "Do you remember Scarlet?" It was the first time I had ever mention her to someone other than Lavender  
  
"I was one year old when she was taken away. Why the hell would I remember?"  
  
"Sometime the mind works in an unusual way." I try to articulate this but he cuts me off.  
  
"Devon is staying in the right tower. Wear the dress." Without another word, he left me.  
  
"Today is going to be fairly interesting." I think and without another word I changed and got ready to go to the castle  
  
***  
  
It was a gloomy day there was no denying that. A gloomy day in the Right tower. That was the home of the Gryffindors. They are the people that do all the dirty work around here. They are the people that are now slaves beneath those of the house of Slytherin. My mother was a Gryffindor and my father was a Slytherin. Ironically Harry Potter (the master of both my father and brother) was, like my mother a Gryffindor. He was in fact her best friend, well one of them, the other was Ron Weasily. Both of whom loved her. I don't know much else on that subject. Whatever I knew was just picked from various conversations none of which had been told to me personally.  
  
When I was younger and to this day I wondered what house I would have been sorted into. I was too hateful to be in Hufflepuff; I was neither very loyal. Nor did I have the brains to be in the house of Ravenclaws. I was to evil to be in Gryffindors but too good to be in Slytherin.  
  
Never the less, I found myself on the Right winged tower. There were many dark portraits amongst the walls of various slayings of goblins, muggles, and several Demonic rebellions as well. The paintings moved slowly, the blood slayings kept going as if never ending. There was a portarait of a dark haired man with jet black eyes. His features were sharp and dangerous looking.  
  
"That's my pops." I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around slowly to come face to face with Devon.  
  
"He looks lovely." I say jokingly.  
  
He smirked at me. "If you only saw what his father looked like." I laugh.  
  
"Would I want to?" I say darkly.  
  
"I seriously doubt it. Unless you wanted to be one of the lucky ones too spend the rest of your life in torture chambers." He winked at me.  
  
"Don't think that's quite on the agenda." He smiled at me.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" He inquires.  
  
"It's complicated." I tell him.  
  
"Then I am sure you would not mind telling me." There was no light mood in his voice. Instead his voice had turned dark. I was surprised in this most unpredictable change of manner. Its not as if I had said anything to directly anger him.  
  
"Hiding." I lie. I am excellent liar.  
  
"From whom?" However he sounded slightly skeptically of what I thought was a good lie.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and her daughter." I say, praying that he doesn't notice I am lying again.  
  
"Clara?" he asks.  
  
"So you have met?" I change the subject as fast as possible.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"At least you're not related to her." He smiled at me. Again his manner changed so abruptly.  
  
"At least you're father, didn't want you to marry her at a point." Fuck! I think. I didn't like the idea of Clara marrying him. She didn't deserve him.  
  
"It would be a crime if he did." I add.  
  
He smirked evilly. "I suppose it would be."  
  
"Your father wants you to marry Clara?"  
  
he looked at me slightly surprised. "He did. But then he realized he couldn't stand having her as a daughter in law."  
  
"No I don't think anyone would. Everyone one dislikes her accept her mother." I say this in a slightly faded voice.  
  
"Your father bestows many gifts on her." He told me. I feel a twinge of jealously.  
  
"Doesn't mean he likes her." I say back defensively.  
  
"You shouldn't be envious of Clara." He adds "She is nothing compared to you."  
  
I looked at his intense blue eyes.  
  
"She has everything though." I say back weakly and frowned. Why was I falling for him? He was a demon. An evil creature, who would destroy me if it meant to get more power.  
  
"If you mean riches. Then yss maybe. But you are better than her believe me."  
  
"Devon." I hear a sharp voice behind me. One I recognized as my father's.  
  
"Fuck, Speak of the devil" I muttered as I turn around. He eyes me icily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asks coldly.  
  
"Whatever I please." I say back sweetly.  
  
"She was cleaning." Devon covered up.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" My father asked.  
  
"Maybe." I reply. Both men glared at me.  
  
"We have met before." Devon told him.  
  
"If she is anything like her mother, I'd stay away from her. You wouldn't want her using would you?" He tells him.  
  
I but in. "Funny. I always was under the interpretation that you were using her." I say back icily. He looked back at me darkly.  
  
"You're just like her, rude and ungrateful, always to proud to realize the boundaries." He says coldly.  
  
"You don't even know the first thing about me." I matched his hatred.  
  
"There is a reason for that." I couldn't say anything good back to that.  
  
So I reply somewhat childishly "I hate you." And stammer off down the stairs. But then I realized something. He said I was like her. I was like my mother. He had acknowledged her mere existence a smile emerged on my face.  
  
A small skinny elderly blond, I recognized as my father's mother, my grandmother. She smiled at me weakly. She had always been kind to me as a child, only when we were alone though. I would often go up to her room where she would dress me up and play games with me. Of course after I entered my teens, She lost most of her interest in me and started to spend most of her time with Clara, which angered me.  
  
"Neaveh." She addresses me.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy." I say with the most respect possible. Its hard though. I still hate her for liking Clara more then me.  
  
"I would not hang around Devon. If I were you." A thousand questions popped into my head. How did she know? Why did she not want me to be around him?  
  
I smile at her curtly "I assure that Devon is just good company and I don't see what the problem is of who I associate with is."  
  
"There are many rumors going around." She told me. "Your sister is very much in love with him as well."  
  
"Rumors never mattered me much and I have no sisters beside the one who lives with my mother besides who said anything about love?"  
  
"You are always drawing bad attention to yourself." She continued. "Who you are associating with now is breaking Clara's heart." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You need to understand that I am breaking my back at every command Clara gives me its either Neaveh do this, Neaveh do that, Neaveh blab, blab, blab. So I could really at this point careless if I am breaking her fucking heart over I am under association with. Who is the only one in this whole bloody world that treats me like I am human and not some stupid slave and ironically he is the one who is the bloody demon. Besides he hates Clara." She was thunderstruck.  
  
"Your mother would be horrified over what you are doing."  
  
"My mother left me when I was a few days old. I don't think she would have any rights to judge my actions." I retort coldly. It had been the third time a Malfoy had mentioned my mother. Both Rhydon and my father had compared me to her. My father had said it out of hatred. However his mother had put it like had she actually known my mother well, like an old friend or something. I was interested, just not interested enough to show it.  
  
"Neaveh, you were always such a sweet child. What happened?"  
  
I smirk at this "That's the very thing though," I hesitate before continuing "I am no longer a child."  
  
Author's note. I know that Neaveh is a twisty character but the main reason I made her like that was because in most fanfics the characters are either good or bad and you can generally get that vibe.  
  
Anyways I hope you all are enjoying this. I hope its something new. I know I suck at editing and I apologize about that if anyone would be interested in being a beta reader then feel free to leave your email on the review. Thank you for all those reviews. I really wasn't expecting that many for the first chapter. 


	3. Between Oppisotes

Disclaimer: Characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling...but if they didn't then I would be rich  
  
Authors note- There was some confusion from the other two chapters. So I am just trying to clear it up. Rhydon and Devon are both demons, they are not related at all. One of Rhydon's ancestors was a demon. However no other Malfoy has inherited the power of a demon. Rhydon and Neaveh are brother and Sister. Their parents are Hermione and Draco. Hermione left them when they were very young and took their other daughter Scarlett with them. Neaveh was raised a slave and Rhydon was raised as an heir to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is Harry Potter why he is dark lord is explained later in the chapter ( if there is still more confusion read the last few chapters of A New Hope Hope)  
  
Chapter 3: Between Opposites  
  
Sure enough there were indeed rumors going around the castle on Draco Malfoy's youngest daughter, myself, and Asterion's son and heir, Devon. It was the gossip of all the death eators wives and daughters. No one dared to tell me what to do that week everyone was to afraid of what Devon might do to them. I like that. I no longer had to work instead I could spend endless time doing things I wanted to do. I spoke to Devon on occasion, he was generally away on either a meeting or something else.  
  
The worst of it was, for the first time I knew I wanted some one. I knew I was using him but apart of me needed him. He was handsome, charming, and powerful. I hadn't seen him used his powers yet however. Rhydon told me that Devon was the heir of all Demons as he Rhydon was the presumed heir of all wizards. I pondered if I were to marry Devon then I would become heiress to all demons. Not to say that I thought that Devon would marry me, but if he were too then I would be the Queen of Evil.  
  
I told Lavender, who like everyone else had heard of Devon's interest in me.  
  
"Do you think he will love you?" she had asked me.  
  
I told her Demons didn't love. She then told me as long as I knew this then I could see him as much as I want, as long as I didn't turn evil. I assured her this was impossible.  
  
But apart of me could not accept that he would never love me. I could not make him it was not in his heart and the thing that sucked most was that I was falling in love with him. I hated the fact that my feelings were not being truly returned angered me.  
  
I told Rhydon, that I knew he would never love me. He laughed and asked what did I expect? I had shrugged it off.  
  
"Does he talk about me?" I asked him, he continued to laugh.  
  
"No, but father does." I was surprised.  
  
"So Draco Malfoy accepted that I actually exist." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Apparently, Although mind you, he has nothing good to say." Rhydon loved the fact that his (and mine) father hated me.  
  
"What's New?" I asked as If I didn't care, secretly I felt a pain in my chest.  
  
"He said you're whoring for attention and that you're the same as your mother only worse." I almost corrected Rhydon by telling him that she was his mother too but I by no means wanted to disturb his fairly decent mood.  
  
"How could I be whoring if I haven't slept with him or anyone else for that matter?" It was a rhetorical question but Rhydon answered anyways.  
  
"Cause your doing the one thing Father cant." He countered with a slight smile and added "You're seducing him." He had pushed me out of his office since he had to meet with his grandfather in ten minutes.  
  
I had spent a few days wondering was I seducing him? Was it possible to be seducing when you you're self was being seduced?  
  
I ponder this subject right now. As I sit next to great lake. Shredding a rose's petals in to the placid water as I watch them float away. I hear a footsteps coming behind me. Then I feel a kiss on my shoulder. I smile.  
  
"Hey." I hear behind me a voice that I recognize as Devon's.  
  
"Hey." I say back. "You were in the underworld? What was that like?" He laughed.  
  
"Always filled with questions aren't you? It was fine though, a little more gloomier and darker than here but then again it's always nice to be home." I nod, I knew the feelings. I lived in the crappiest of houses and still I would prefer it to Rhydon's over priced room.  
  
"Did you miss me?" I leant back on his chest. I couldn't see his face or speculate his expression. He didn't say anything for the longest time.  
  
"More than I expected too." He said finally. I closed my eyes for the first time in my life I felt safe. The irony being that I was in the arms of a demon. We were both silent for the longest time.  
  
"Devon" I say slowly.  
  
"Yeah" he replied.  
  
"Have you ever killed someone?" I felt stupid after asking. That was a great way to strike up conversation. But to my astonishment in his ideal that was exactly how to strike up conversation.  
  
He winked at me"More than I can count." He continued. "I was seven when I first started to kill, at first it was low down demons who insulted my family, plus I started to practice on regular humans by the age of ten." I shiver. He notices. "They were non-magical, although I have killed a death eater in self defense."  
  
"That's awful." I told him. Frankly, I was horrified. I noticed a strand of his dark hair which lay carelessly across forehead. I became fixated on it.  
  
He laughed coldly and ran a hand through his hair pushing that one stand back. "It helps when you don't have a conscious." I rolled my eyes but smiled playfully. I secretly wished I didn't have one either. How easy life a life with no guilt, no remorse. The things I could accomplished, the greatness I could become.  
  
He continues "You remind me of your mother." I was shocked. I had know Idea he had known my mother.  
  
"You knew her?." I ask  
  
"Not personally, I was four when she left, but I remember her being straight forward, and that was unusual. Everyone else lied but she told everyone what she really thought. Or that's at least what I remember my own mother telling me." I smiled  
  
"She is a much better person then I am." I say slowly.  
  
"I seriously doubt that. You are probably the most sweetest innocent person I know." He said truthfully.  
  
"Then maybe you should get to know the other slaves, maybe you should realize that not all of us are like my father or brother. There is some good in the wizarding world. Your just so blind to anything good." I didn't mean for it to be so angry it had just sort of come out that way.  
  
"Maybe that's all I want to see." He said indifferently. I shook my head.  
  
"Then how the hell do you see me?" I asked slowly as I stressed every syllable.  
  
He smiled at me. "It must be the Malfoy blood " He kissed me for the first. Hard. He held my body close to his. For along time we stayed like that uncaring of the rest of the world. I forgot how long we stayed like that, frozen in a time of a hatred and despair. After awhile the excitement died down and he released me.  
  
"I hate my mother so much." It was random. He looked at me surprised at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Everyone compares her to me, in positive or negative. Its as if the whole world knows who she is except her very own daughter. Did you know that Rhydon had a twin sister?"  
  
"Scarlet, if I am correct." He says hazily.  
  
"She lives with her, my mother, choose to bring her and leave me." I say.  
  
"You just said that you thought she was better than you." He asks with puzzlement.  
  
"She is a better person, but it's her actions that haunt me. I blame her for making feel so hateful."  
  
"And what of your father? I think he has done a lot worse in your eyes." He said rather lamely, we had assumed the previous position, his legs stretched and I sat between them.  
  
"But you wouldn't put it past him would you?" I say  
  
"No I guess not. But you never knew of what circumstances your mother was in for her to make that type of decision." He argued back. The truth of the matter was that I was surprised that he was arguing in favor of my mother.  
  
"But if she really loved me than she could have found away." I retorted stubbornly.  
  
He laughed. "You have to be the most naïve person in this whole entire world." This really angered me. I always thought of myself as the realistic rather than a sweet silly girl.  
  
"You don't know me." I reply angrily "I am not by no means some stupid air headed girl. If that's what you think. If you think I am the fool than why don't you just leave."  
  
Taken aback, he looked at me. "Maybe I will." He turned around. I closed my eyes. I had done it again, my temper.  
  
I wanted to scream I was sorry. I wanted tell him he was right and I was wrong although I knew that what he said wasn't true. I knew how the world work more than most people. I had seen the worst of it. Screaming a lie to get his attention would destroy my pride and whatever self respect that I had left. But it hurt to see our bodies separate from each other.  
  
***  
  
Rhydon was furious after finding out that that our quick lived romance was over. He called me up to his office a week later asking what had happened. Lucious Malfoy, had been there also. Rhydon had told him his plan, which the oldest of the Malfoy clan agreed was genius.  
  
"You got so god damned caught up with him and you started to treat it like a real fucking relationship." Rhydon yelled as threw his glass to the floor. Leaving sharp pieces of glass scattered acrossed the marble floor. Barely missing my feet.  
  
"Leave it to the daughter of that mudblood to actually fall in love with a demon." Muttered Lucious. Forgetting completely that "mudblood" had born him his favorite grandchild. Rhydon like always ignored the comment, pretending that he was not at all related to that mudblood, who was his mother  
  
"I don't believe in love." It was a honest answer. Or would have been two weeks ago. I cringed as I thought this. Love brought pain. I knew this. The mistakes my parents had made I knew all to well. The betrayel, the passion, and the hate, I knew their story almost as if I knew any bedtime story or any reoccurring nightmare. " Rhydon grabbed the top part of my neck and held it tightly. "Then don't bloody act like it." He released me and gave a shove. I barely stayed on my feet. He whispered in my ear. "You know, that Harry Potter doesn't deserve to be the Dark Lord. He doesn't even want to be. The only reason why he still is in power because to many Death Eators are loyal to his grandfather but they will kill him if he turns his back on them. Him and his friends, you know who one of his friends is. You know what she did to you, you know what she did to me."  
  
"I thought you were glad she played no role in your life." I replied coldly. The grip on my neck tighntened  
  
He scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, sweet sister" he added with dripping with sarcasm a habit he had inherited from our father. "I am belated she walked out on us. But we both know what she was and what she makes me."  
  
"A Bastard." I replied dryly. He glared at me coldly.  
  
"A halfblood." He corrected coolly the venom in his voice never leaving. His fingers slowly released itself from my neck.  
  
Lucious Malfoy looked unsure. Clearly, he was not use to his only grandson talking amiting what his mother was. "What did you do to turn him off like that?" Lucious asked finally. I told them exactly what happened that day. Both men didn't say anything for awhile.  
  
"You say he got angry when you told him you weren't naïve?" Lucious looked at me slowly and laughed coldly. I shivered.  
  
"I don't think that's it though. He said he didn't notice the good in the world only the evil. Being Naïve is generally associated with Innocence." I blush as I say this. "Innocence doesn't walk hand and hand with Evil." I finished.  
  
My grandfather's grey eyes danced. "You have no understanding of the world of men do you?"  
  
Once again, I felt my checks burn with embarrassment. "I know plenty of the world of men." I tried to sound confiedent, cool and reserve.  
  
"I thought you were a virgin but I guess I shouldn't assume that since you are your mother's daughter." Rhydon drawled.  
  
"I am a virgin." I said defensively.  
  
"Then you know nothing of the world of men like Devon." My grandfather's word patronized me. I didn't answer. "He sees you as a toy, something to corrupt, no one wants a toy that's already been broken." He contiued "I remember my son to have that same type attraction for so called innocent girls." He cackled. Rhydon forced a smirked.  
  
"So all she needs to be is the perfect angel?" Rhydon asked.  
  
"That's exactly what it needs to be like."  
  
***  
  
I didn't see him for another 3 months, Devon that is. I did have the unpleasantly of spending every several days with Rhydon and Lucious. I was taught to behave myself, to be determined but sweet, and most importantly to be naïve. I often wondered whether or not my father knew of his son and his father's plan. I figured he must have known, Rhydon was bound to brag of his plan it was in his nature. Whether or not he approved; was unknown to me  
  
Every time they would blame me for my previous mistake. They would throw curses at me and told me if I messed up one more time they would kill me. The worst part of it all was when the oldest of the Malfoys insulted my mother and compared me too her. I wasn't like her. She was good, I was neutral. She had not done one bad thing in her life for the exception of leaving 2 children behind. I on the other hand had done many bad things, I lied and used, I was hateful to people who had done no harm to me.  
  
I didn't work that much. I didn't slave my back for Clara. Who had been most gleeful after Devon's interest in me had lost all contact. She told me she was glad he saw me for what I was, the daughter of a mudblood, a slave and a silly manipulating girl. I had smiled back to her, and whispered that I was glad he has always seen her for what she was like a selfish brat, whom everyone hated, accept her mother.  
  
I had changed or thought I had. I no longer was doing it for my father's attention. For the most part I had lost my interest in him. But now the everything was changing. No one was going to hurt me unless I ultimately failed this and I knew this. I also knew that Devon had liked the fact that I was willing to speak my mind, uncaring of consequent. I was different than most girls and I knew that as did he. Although I knew that he would never know. I would know and everyone else would know my increase of freewill.  
  
Rhydon had mentioned that Devon had gone back to the underworld for awhile to work with his father to deal with several unclassified problems. I didn't ask exactly what he meant by unclassified problems. Knowing one that it didn't matter too me and also knowing that no one would tell me.  
  
Those 3 months went by as once described as Charles Dickens, a famous Muggle Writer. They were the best of times and the worst of times. I took full advantage of my new found freedom and safety but feared the outcome if I was to fail. A part of me was dreading his return, the other was part was spent wishing that he would just come back; for better or for worse.  
  
Would I win him and gained perhaps freedom and his attention. Or would I loose him, and possibly my meaningless life.  
  
But in mid July the news had come around.  
  
He was back.  
  
*** Sam C- Thank u Yes I think Hermione will become part of the fic but I am not sure how big a role she will play yet  
  
Kaede Starlite- To answer your questions. Yes Harry is a good person even though he is the new dark lord. He made a decision at the end of A New Hope, to protect the ones he love by being the Dark Lord, if he didn't their lives could be endangered. For the second question, Rhydon told her that her mother had abounded her and had taken her sister instead of her. Sorry I have been so slow to update but thank you for your review.  
  
Frodo Potter- I'm glad u noticed that I was aiming for that type of effect with her character. I also want to thank u for the reviews that u gave me for a new hope  
  
Turner's Lass- lol...I didn't realize how hard high school was, but I will try to update more often  
  
LiLy*eVaNs*PoTTeR2- Im glad u like their characters...although I wouldent describe Pansy as nice. Im trying to make her character feel more threatened of Neaveh. But I guess I need to illistrate that better. Hey ya- thanxs...it will be revealed in either the next chapter or the one after that  
  
Beautybunnymouse- That's very sweet of you and I will finish the story but it will take me some time.  
  
Me- Merci...I will try  
  
mad-mad-world- lol  
  
EmmaRiddle/DaughteroftheDark Nah...Harry had to stay behind to protect Hermione from being discovered. Neaveh is almost 17 now  
  
GrangerGurl2, Thank u  
  
Iluvdracomalfoy1 Im happy u think that..  
  
Starblush Yeah...My grammar in a new hope suck because I never edited it or revised it. I often got flamed because of that. I am trying to check my work with the help of my beta reader and I am trying to make the chapters slightly longer its just taking a longer time then I expected it would  
  
Thanks all the other reviewers as well  
  
I wanted to thank all of the reviewers of the first two chapters. I was so thrilled. I know I didn't respond to the reviewers in A New Hope but I will try to respond to them in this story.  
  
I also want to especially thank my beta-reader Emily  
  
The new Chapter will probably updated sometime in June but it might be faster if I get reviews because I might feel more motivated to update but I am aiming for mid- June.  
  
If you have any suggestions as far as the plot or overall goes please email me, so if I like the idea I can in touch with you faster. My email is evileverush73089@hotmail.com.  
  
REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

As a child you spend most of your life waiting for something to happen. Some wait for the prince to swift them off their feet while others wait for that ultra amazing broomstick which goes faster than the speed of life. I on the other hand, spent most of my preadolescences waiting for my mother to come and get me. I realized she was never going to come by the time I turned twelve and was forced to meet the harsh realties of my world.

It was midmorning when I found out that Devon had returned. Rhydon had sent a message through a scrawny owl. My own feelings were ambivalent, but I knew all to well that if I were to ignore his return there would be dire consequences to pay.

I walked slowly to the castle, thinking about the last three months in great confusion. I had spent almost every other day in my grandfather's office. I had ongoing lectures on how I was to behave around Devon. Rhydon who was constantly plotting something or another, seldom showed up. He instead left me alone with my cold grandfather who constantly criticized my every movement. "You're too thin" or "your posture is simply abysmal" to name a few of the constants insults he threw in my direction.

I once asked him, if Draco Malfoy ever tried to find my biological mother. Lucious Malfoy got angry at this inquiry. He responded that his son had done everything in his power to have my mother killed. However "the mudblood" had escaped and covered her footprints all to well.

When I finally arrived at my grandfather's office I was surprised to see my father standing in a corner in a heated conversation with my brother. Sitting at his desk, Lucious looked irritated as he watched his son and grandson in what appeared to be an on-going argument. They stopped when they saw me enter the room.

"I assume you got my message." Rhydon said as he beckoned me to a nearby chair. I did not sit down though.

"Yes." I reply meeting his cold gray eyes. "but I have not come here to cow tow to your every wish. I am more inclined to know what I can get out of all of this." My brother's face became furious. My Father seemed indifferent, while my grandfather seemed slightly amused.

"Seems she had more Malfoy blood in her than you thought Draco" My grandfather told my father.

"Disobedience seemed more of the mudblood's specialty than my own" My father replied, his eyes never leaving me. At this statement both my brother and grandfather howl with laughter.

"Well you would know more than I." I respond angrily. The three men became to silent in a pregnant pause.

"Be careful girl, you forgot who holds the wand." My father finally replied icily

"With all due respect, at least I remember my past." At this, Draco Malfoy looked as if he was going to blow up. I suddenly recalled Lavender's warning on my father and I quickly apologized.

My grandfather interrupted before my father before he had a chance to reply. "You are becoming tiresome Neaveh, tell us what you want."

"Freedom, I want my freedom." I demand

"Deal with Devon first and we discuss your request later." Rhydon responded lazily. "He is in the north wing. Remember everything we have taught you. Do not make him loose whatever interest he has left in you. You may go." I nodded as I left the room.

Much to my greater surprise Harry Potter was standing outside my grandfather office.

On only two other occasions had I had talked to him. The first time, was when I was nine and had to clean up the great hall. He had been in the midst in a serious conversation with some Death Eators, however he stopped when he saw me and smiled at me. Disregarding his company, he came up to me and handed me a book entitled "Hogwarts a History". He told me it was my mother's book and that she would have been thrilled to know that I had it. I was so grateful that although I suppose my reading skills were not that great then,

I completely disregarded my work for two days and engrossed myself in the book. Until my nefarious stepmother got wind that I was skipping work and reported to Lavender that if I ever skipped another day I would be punished severely.

The only other time I talked to Harry Potter was in more peculiar circumstances. It was a little under two years ago. It had been late at night, well past midnight. I had awoken at the sound of whispers in the next room.

"I should have done more." One voice stated quietly "I promised her mother."

Then the unmistakable voice of Lavender "Harry, you have sacrificed so much. If Death Eators had the slightest idea how much you help us." She shuddered "I don't even want to think what they would do to us. Besides I am blessed to have her as a daughter. I would hate to think how I would fare surrounded by three males all by myself." I heard the laughter of Dean and Harry Potter in the background. Then I listened as they began to talk about the golden days at Hogwarts.

Finally I entered the small living room, feigning thirst. There to my great surprise was Harry Potter sitting right across my parents. He looked surprise when he saw me.

"Neaveh" he said. I froze like a deer.

"Yes my lord" I bowed, the three adults looked uncomfortable and my sudden display of respect that was mandatory at the castle.

"You mustn't tell your brother, your father or any other death eator that you saw me here." I wondered why he didn't want me to tell Julian or Oliver and then I remembered he said it singular.

"I wont tell Rhydon and I don't talk to my "father" unless he is scolding me." Harry Potter frowned. Barely audible, I heard muttered something like "Typical…ferret"

"Honey, why don't you go back to bed" Lavender tells me. I agreed and walk aimissly back to my bedroom which I shared with Julian and Oliver. When I entered the room I put my ear to the door. "She is too pretty for her own good." I heard Lavender say.

To this, Harry Potter laughs. "Careful Mrs. Thomas if she is anything like her mother, her ears are probably glued to that door." The whole room burst into laughter and I smiled at this. He left shortly after.

"I was expecting you" I turn around half expecting Rhydon or my father to be right behind me. No one was behind me.

"You were expecting me?"

"Yes Neaveh, I assume you are going to the North wing." I nod half surprised. "Would it be alright if I accompany you?" I agree curiosity getting the best of me. We walked for several minutes through the corridors and neither of us says anything. Finally he asks how I am. I tell him that I am fine.

"Your mother would not want you to do this." He says finally.

"Do what?" He doesn't say anything for awhile.

"No demon is safe, especially the son of Asterion."

Surprised at the Dark Lord's Knowledge. I meagerly utter "Devon?"

He interrupts. "You're just a tool to Rhydon. He wants more power and he will even use his sister to get it. Please I promised your mother. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

I roll my eyes. "I don't think Devon would hurt me." Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders.

"The same way, your mother thought Malfoy would never hurt her." He whispers into my ear. "Do not do this Neaveh, I repeat do not do this."

"My mother abandoned me! I don't care what she did or what she does. If my mother truly cared about me she would have to come to get me already but she hasn't." I yell, I think I was beginning to cry. He was about to say something when I heard a voice behind me.

"Malfoy is that you?" I turn around to face strikingly blue eyes.

Well that took like two years to update

Ok so I am sure my editing issue has not improved much.


End file.
